WE GOT AIDS
by AdamPascalRocks12
Summary: WHERE APRIL FINDS OUT THAT SHE'S HIV POSITIVE. THE STORY LEADS FROM THE CLINIC TO WHERE ROGER FINDS HER IN THE BATHROOM. REVIEWS PLEASE!


"I don't know if I can do this, Roger." April looked down to the yellow folded paper.

"I'm here with you, April." Roger rubbed her back comfortly.

April inhaled sharply before opening the folded paper.

_**HIV DETECTION REPORT**_

_Patient Name: ERICSSON, APRIL Class: 545 9999 Acession No. 7678760_

_Sex: F HEALTH SERVICES OF NEW YORK_

_NEW YORK, NY Collected: YES_

_Recieved: YES_

_Reported: YES_

_Re-reported: YES_

_Report Status: __**POSITIVE **__**HIV ANTIBODY TEST**_

_TEST: HIV In Range Out of Range_

_IMMUNITY _

_HIV + 1 ANTIBODY EIA REFILX WB_

_HIV + 1 ANTIBODY REACTIVE#_

April covered her mouth and sobbed. "Oh, my god."

Roger's eyes filled with tears then saw April going to the floor, crying in hysterics. "Come on, let's go home." He held her and brought her up to his height. "Shh, April." He rubbed her arms as he led her out of the clinic.

"We're positive, Roger!" She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, we're almost home." Roger sniffled as they walked to the loft.

April got out of his embrace, went to his room and locked herself in his room.

"April." Roger knocked on the door and jiggled the door. "April!" She wouldn't answer. Roger sighed and looked down to the yellow folded paper in his hand then dropped it on the small rounded coffee table before laying down on the sofa.

Earlier in the week, he found out that the he was HIV positive. It was when he was feeling sick. Mark kept bagering him to go to the clinic, Roger finally gave up after coughing so much. He decided to go to the clinic while April was out. The doctor gave him a check up and did tests. The doctor gave results to him, he was stunned and was glued to the chair when he found out the news. He didn't want to tell April the news yet, they just started their relationship a few months ago. Later, April found out when she took her and his laundry to the cleaners when the yellow paper fell out of his jean pocket. Her eyes became big when it said, "POSITIVE". She quickly ran back to loft, where she saw Roger playing his guitar. All of the chaos began with her yelling at Roger for not telling her and said that it was her fault that she gave him HIV because they shared the dirty needle. After that, she went to Roger's bedroom and slammed the door. Hours went by, Roger went to his room and saw April huddled in the corner of his bedroom. He suggested that they would go to the clinic together to see if she have the HIV.

Few hours later, Roger woke from his nap and looked around the loft was still dark and empty. "April." He knocked on her door. "I'm going out, do you want anything?"

No voice came out of Roger's room.

Soon as Roger left, April opened the door. She saw the yellow paper was still there on the coffee table. She went to it, and looked at the results again. Then she went to the bathroom with another paper. She looked at herself in the cracked medicine cabient mirror. Her pale face was tearstreaked with mascara. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from crying.

She opened the cabient door and got out the hot pink lipstick and wrote on the message on it.

Roger came back to the loft, carrying food. He looked over to his bedroom door, it was open. _Finally. _He thought and then saw the bathroom door. It had the light beam underneath and the pink liquid starting come out of the underneath of the door.

"April?" He went to the door and knocked on the door, it was open. As he opened the door, he saw April laying lifeless in the bathtub full of her blood and water.

"APRIL!" He screamed as he rushed to her. He scooped out her of the bathtub and held her in his arms. He patted her face, "Come on, April." Then he looked down to her hand, it held a note.

_"WE GOT AIDS"_

"Oh, April." He sobbed and held her body close to him.

Mark came into the loft, carrying his camera. All of the sudden, he heard someone sobbing. He looked over to the bathroom door, it was open and it had light on. He went to it and saw Roger against the wall curled up with April in his arms, crying.

"Oh my god!" He cried at the sight. "Roger, what happened?" He asked as he walked carefully as he watched out of the pools of blood and water.

"I-I found her." Roger said in between sobs. "In the bathtub."

"Roger, I'm gonna call 911." Mark said as he got up.

"Roger, you got to let her go." Mark said, trying to pry Roger's hands off of her.

"NO! NO!" He shook away from Mark.

"They're going to be here any minute." Mark said as he tried again.

"EMTS are here." One of the parmedics shouted.

"I'll be back." Mark said and leaving Roger alone. "This way, you guys." He led them to the bathroom.

"Please sir, I have to take her." One paramedics said as he watched Roger put his tight hold on to April.

"NO!" He screamed.

"Roger, he has to." Mark said as he put his hand on to Roger's arm.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Roger bellowed at Mark.

"ROGER STOP IT! SHE'S DEAD!" Mark yelled then he saw Roger's face soften.

"No, no. Not my April..." He whispered and put his forehead to April's forehead.

"Roger-" Mark whispered.

"Let me just hold her for a little while, please." Roger said it sharply and held her.

"Roger, they need to take her now." Mark said.

"I love you." Roger caressed her cheeks and kissed her pale lips.

"Ok, take her." Mark whispered to the paramedics as he swept Roger's bloody arms out of April's embrace so they can put her on the gurney.

Roger sobbed as he looked down to his empty bloody lap, "Oh, April."

"Shh, it's ok." Mark led Roger go into his embrace.


End file.
